


White Christmas

by AssassinPerson



Series: Extra Stories [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Christmas (in the background), Emmet Wants Everyone to be Friends, F/M, Gen, Human(ish) Characters, It is 2014, Mentions THAT Scene, Pointless arguing, References to Torture, Swearing (much later on)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPerson/pseuds/AssassinPerson
Summary: It's nearly Christmas. Emmet has noticed this, and he wants to invite everyone, even the people he hadn't seen since TAKOS Tuesday. Lucy does not think that it's a good idea, but he invites them all anyway.It goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn't intend for this to be multiple chapters but, it got really long (over 2000 Words long), so I ended up just splitting it into chapters as I wrote.  
> This is set in 2014, after TAKOS Tuesday happened, so I'll do my best to avoid any super modern references, haha.
> 
> Unikitty is still a cat (referred to as female, but you can they/them her if you prefer), but everyone else is human... Kinda. The world is Lego, but the characters, themselves, are all like humans.  
> In this world, I have Good Cop and Bad Cop be separate people, because it's based a little on the Lego World I have set up irl (just without involving every other figure I have, as they're mostly all technically OCs, and I don't want to get about 200 other characters involved as well).
> 
> I read other Fics, and subscribed to a few theories from them as well.

It hadn’t really been that long since the mess that was TAKOS Tuesday, and yet mostly everyone had finally managed to get back to their regular life.  
The key word being MOSTLY everyone.

Anyone who was a Master Builder, or who hadn’t actually gotten involved in the main fight, didn’t really need to do much to return to how they normally lived. They just got back to their lives and acted as if they didn’t nearly all get Kragle’d. Emmet and all of his friends had started work on the rebuilding of Bricksburg a day after the Tuesday, and they had gotten quite a lot of it finished by that point. Currently, though, the Construction Worker was finally returning home after a longish day of just fixing more things. “Hey, Lucy” he starts, looking up to his companion and girlfriend curiously “Have you seen either of those Super Secret Police guys recently?”. That… Was a question that came out of nowhere. Lucy stopped walking, looking over to Emmet like he was crazy. Bad Cop had tried to kill them all, so why would Emmet wonder where the two were?  
“N… No, why?” she finally manages to ask “He… Nobody has seen either of them since TAKOS Tuesday”  
“That’s a shame” the Construction Worker continues walking, not noticing that Wyldstyle had stopped “They sorta ended up helping out with defeating Business, and it would be nice to see them again” it was clear from that comment that he was deliberately ignoring the more negative things that Bad Cop had done to the Master Builders.  
“Umm… Alright then?” Lucy looks at him, a little confused, before finally just shrugging and continuing to follow him. She watches as Emmet opens the door and enters the apartment (did he really still live there?), inviting her in.

The two stayed there for a while, with Emmet doing random chores around the place before he suddenly stops in-front of a calendar on the wall. “Hey, I nearly forgot! We’ve been so busy with rebuilding Bricksburg that it’s really close to Christmas! That would have been sad, I want to spend it with all of my friends” Lucy raises an eyebrow as she looks over to him, guessing that he included both Good Cop and Bad Cop in that category as well. Despite the fact that neither of them had been seen around after everyone left the Octan Tower. Even though it’s been quite a few months since they were last there. Emmet turns back to face Lucy and raises an eyebrow of his own, wondering why she was giving him that look. “I’m serious! They’re all our friends, so of course I want to spend time with everyone I care about!” he motions towards an empty spot on the bookshelf, no doubt the place where the Instructions once belonged. Apparently, he didn’t want to fill the spot with anything else after losing said Instructions months ago.  
“You might have a ton of friends, but the only times you spoke to Bad Cop was with you being threatened by him! How can you want to be friends with someone who wanted to kill you!” Emmet’s expression stayed as it’s usual smile. What Lucy told him seemed to totally go over his head. He walks over to the couch and sits down. “Well, President Business is nice now, so I’m sure that Bad Cop has also turned nice! All we need to do is find him and invite him to the Party!” Lucy could tell that she wasn’t going to be able to convince him otherwise. He just wouldn’t listen to her reason.

Several hours later, Emmet had finally finished whatever he was doing, and he finally picks up his phone to send a call to Benny. The Spaceman luckily picked up, and Emmet looked happy about that. “Hey, Benny, we’re gonna have a Christmas Party at my place! Can you let Unikitty, and any of the others, know about it. Lucy and I are going to go and find someone”  
“I never said I would join you!” Lucy calls over to Emmet, though she knew that she’d end up joining him anyway. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be searching for too long, though she knew that it wouldn’t be so easy. If they wanted to not be found, they’d very likely be able to stay hidden. She still hadn’t told Emmet about how she, and the others, saw Good Cop very briefly before they escaped from Octan Tower in the Spaceship. If he had actually manged to leave the Tower, he definitely looked like he didn’t want to be seen by others again. She nearly didn’t notice when Emmet then puts the phone down, having finished the call with his Space-loving friend. “Alright, I’m sure that Benny can let Unikitty and Batman know about the Christmas Party. All we need to do is find Bad Cop and maybe also tell Business. Because he’s nice, now. So he deserves to join us”  
“I… Alright then…” Lucy did not want to argue with Emmet, though she was sure that having both Good Cop and President Business at the same Party would not be a good idea, it just felt like a recipe for disaster. One that Emmet apparently did not seem to notice. “Let’s… Let’s just go, I guess”  
“Alright! I figured that they wouldn’t want to show themselves in the morning, so that’s why we’re going to look for them during the night” at this, Lucy looks out of the window. Yes, of course it was night time, they HAD been here for a while, but… Did Emmet REALLY want to wonder about while it was dark just to look for someone? Apparently, yes, he did, for he had grabbed a torch and was heading back to the door. Lucy just follows behind him, hoping that he didn’t get himself into any serious trouble because of this.


	2. Chapter 2

The two had been walking out, in the dark, for a while now. Lucy wasn’t really sure about how long it had been. All she knew was that it was dark, and yet Emmet still had a bunch of energy. He was really confident that they would find either of the two, and Wyldstyle guessed that she could try to have some hope as well. After all, she didn’t really want to ditch Emmet now, not now that they had walked quite far from his apartment in the dark. “I hope we find them soon” Emmet comments, changing the torch angle every so often to have a look around the area. It was only when Wyldstyle hears something that makes her grab Emmet and pull him towards a building to hide, fumbling with his torch to turn it off. “What is it?” the Construction Worker whispers, looking confused, though his expression was hidden by the darkness.  
“I heard something” the female whispers back “Shh, we don’t want to risk being caught” Emmet continues looking confused though, after a few seconds, the silence is finally broken again. Footsteps. Somebody was walking around outside. At this, Emmet looked very interested. “I knew it!” he then whispers, excitedly “I told you that we’d be able to find them if we went out at night!” Lucy just shakes her head at this, though she does look around, wondering if she could see who was there… Apparently, the person there ALSO wanted to know who was there as well. “Alright, who’s out here? You’d better show yourself or I’ll have to shoot” Emmet glances back towards Lucy, before snatching his torch back and turning it on, waving his empty hand and calling “Hey, we’ve been looking for you! I’m glad we finally find out!” this ends with the torch light being turned to face a certain person who didn’t instantly flinch upon having a bright torch shining in their eyes. Perhaps, though, that was because of the pair of sunglasses that they always wore. “Wow, you wear those even at night? How do you even see in the dark?” Emmet then asks, before giving a laugh.  
“Why the fuck would YOU be looking for me? I’m pretty sure that all the Master Builders hate me” he folds his arms, ignoring Emmet’s comment about his sunglasses. Even though it was a legit question. “What the Hell do you two want, then? I’m busy”  
“Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to join the Christmas Party I was going to have! And, you can invite your brother, if he wants to join as well! It’s going to be on the 25th and we’ll have a nice celebration and it’ll be nice to see you there since everyone else is going to be there as well!” Emmet explains, still shining the torch in Bad Cop’s face.  
“Everyone? Even Business?” the grumpy man uses one hand to move the torch’s beam from his eyes “If he’s going to be there, I’m sure that my brother WON’T want to be there” Emmet does not seem to care that the torch angle has now changed. He was about to talk, until Lucy cuts him off.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that Business isn’t invited. Your brother should be fine”  
“Aww, but Business isn’t mean anymore! He’s good, now, he’s our friend! I don’t see what the problem is with him” Emmet doesn’t seem to notice the glare that he’s given, either. He really was quite naïve about this stuff. Bad Cop growls quietly, very ready to just grab Emmet and throw him off a cliff (it’s a shame one wasn’t nearby, then).  
“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had to work for Business for 8 Years, nor would you be saying that if you actually saw my brother” he jabs at Emmet’s chest “If you guarantee that Business isn’t there, then maybe I’ll think about visiting”  
“… Great! I’ll see you there, then!” Emmet says, looking happy again. He then grabs Lucy’s arm, “Alright, we can finally go home and sleep now. I can’t wait to see all of my friends there, at my Apartment, for a Christmas Party! The first celebration I’m going to have with all of my friends!” and then he starts running off.  
“I’ll do my best to make sure that he’s not invited” Lucy tells Bad Cop, before she’s dragged off, giving him a small wave. Bad Cop just stares after the two, folding his arms and looking a little concerned, before sighing and turning around. If Emmet really wanted the two at the party, then he’d discuss it with his brother.

Because he hadn’t walked too far, it only took a couple of minutes for Bad Cop to get back to where he lived, pushing the door open and glancing around the building. “You’re back soon” he hears, from a different room, walking through to see his brother sat on the sofa and leaning on the left arm. He was staring at the TV, though it wasn’t on, and the remote was on the other side of the room so it definitely hadn’t been on either. “Yes, I know I’m back soon, but that’s because I saw some… Old acquaintances” Bad Cop folds his arms again, before finally walking over to the sofa and sitting on the right side.  
“Hmm? You actually spoke to someone? That’s funny, Daniel. From what I remember, you normally hate talking to people” the younger of the two finally turns to face Bad Cop (whom he had called ‘Daniel’), a bemused smile on his face.  
“If I didn’t like talking to people, I wouldn’t talk to you at all, Danny” he responds, a tiny smile showing on his face for a few seconds. “No, it was just that Emmet trying to sneak up on me or something. He wants us to go to a Party for some reason”  
“That’s nice. I didn’t think that anyone remembered me… It might be nice to finally get out of the house for once… If I get a mask, to hide my face” Danny turns back to face the TV, which was still off. “Do you think they’d care if I treat it as a costume party of sorts?”  
“… I’m sure they wouldn’t care” Daniel shrugs “You told me that the Master Builders saw you already, but… If you want to hide it, I’m sure they’ll respect that”  
“Emmet didn’t see it, and I’d rather that he doesn’t. I’d much prefer that they don’t recognise me, instantly, either so I feel a little safer. I’m sure the Master Builders still hate us both, so… I would rather they don’t try to question me about things that happened…”  
“That’s understandable. I’m only going to go to make sure that nobody tries to hurt you because, every time I leave you alone around others, you end up hurt. I might not like Parties of any sort, but I still don’t trust any of the Master Builders…” _At least they’re more trustworthy than Business, though. They didn’t instantly attack my brother when they saw him there._ Danny just nods, before FINALLY standing up.  
“I’m going to get my Costume sorted. I’m sure I have enough fabrics spare, so I should be fine with making it myself” he tells his brother, and then he heads upstairs, leaving Bad Cop to be sat in the silence. Alone. But perhaps only for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really thought about how odd it was for the two to have the same name if they're separate people but, then, I actually did think about it. And I realise that I need a reason for it.  
> ...  
> I did figure a whole reason out for it bc, like, 'Danny' is actually just a nickname. They're twins, so I figured that they took the whole 'Identical Twins being too similar' thing way too far by using essentially the same name, but they don't actually have the same name. They just... Never use their separate names, anymore. Maybe because they don't know?
> 
> I also tend to switch between real names and nicknames for characters a lot, though I try to keep it consistent. Like... If, in one place, a real name is being used, it'll be like that unless there's a reason for the nickname to be used instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this at the start, haha, but... I didn't actually write this before Christmas. Or even a little bit after. Or even during Winter. I'll be totally honest and say that I wrote this whole thing between this Month and the end of the last, because I got into writing FanFiction again, and I felt like this is the first one that'll be actually important for me to post.  
> I have a few others that helped me figure out how to write the characters...  
> And one that was mainly for detailing some bits that happened in the First Film, but in this specific Universe, so I could refer back to it whenever I needed that information.

Five days was how far away the Christmas Party actually was. As soon as it became the day, Emmet was quick to invite his group of friends into his Apartment, and was (for once) glad that he had enough space for the friends he wished he could invite over before he became the ‘Special’. None of them had actually seen Bad Cop since Emmet and Lucy saw him at night, but that was okay. The fact that both of the Cops were alive was enough relief for Emmet, and he was sure that the two would show up eventually. Benny was zipping around the lounge room, searching the whole film collection that Emmet had gathered over the years to see if he could find an interesting one to stick on. He was shocked that, despite the Instructions, Emmet actually OWNED such a large collection. He was sure that people in Bricksburg who followed the Instructions didn’t even know ANY old films. Batman kept trying to put one of his films on (it explained how Emmet knew his name), but Benny didn’t want that, saying that he wanted something that people would actually watch on.  
“But everyone likes watching Films all about me!” Batman protested, and yet the hyperactive Spaceman ignored him. How could ANYONE want to ignore Batman? He was the _BEST_ Superhero to ever exist!

Unikitty was in the Kitchen, rooting around the cupboards, looking for colourful things to snack on. Lucy decided to keep an eye on her, just to make sure that she didn’t try eating something that was definitely not edible. And also to have SOMEONE to talk to that she knew she wouldn’t argue with. The two had seen Metalbeard in here at some point, though the Cyborg Pirate (with a much smaller body, perhaps so he could actually fit in here) didn’t stay in the Kitchen for long, leaving after he had grabbed a cup of water. “Hey girls!” Emmet calls when he walks through, waving to the two. Lucy turns and gives him a small smile, and Unikitty just continues searching.  
“Do you not have ANYTHING colourful to eat?” the Unicorn-Cat Hybrid asks, finally turning to look at the Construction Worker with sad eyes.  
“Yes, I do, actually!” Emmet chimes, bouncing over to a higher cupboard, opening it, and pulling out a tub of rainbow sprinkles. He passes the tub to the Princess, who proceeds to cheer and then bounce through to the lounge to finally talk to the others. “Hey, Lucy. I hope they do show up” he finally says, after several moments had passed “It would be nice to get to talk to them again. And properly, this time. Not in a situation where I’m probably close to dying”  
“We’ll just have to wait and see” Lucy responds, folding her arms “Let’s go see the others, help them actually decide what film they’re sticking on. And you should just enjoy yourself, you still have all your friends here with you, and I don’t think any of us want to see you be sad on Christmas”  
“… Yeah, I guess you’re right” the Construction Worker finally nods, giving his girlfriend a smile “I’m sure I have a Christmas-based film the others wouldn’t mind me putting on!” and the two also head through to the lounge.

Despite the fact that everyone had such different opinions, it wasn’t actually that chaotic when Emmet and Lucy came through. Batman was sulking in the corner because nobody wanted to watch one of his Films, and Benny and Unikitty were going through the films and sticking them in three different piles. One was films neither wanted to watch, one was films Benny wanted to watch, and one was films that Unikitty wanted to watch. They somehow hadn’t formed a pile of films that both wanted to watch yet, perhaps because their interests made the overlap be very tiny. Metalbeard was sat on the bottom left of the Double Decker Couch, just watching everyone else do their own thing, not really wanting to get involved right now, though that was mainly because he didn’t want to risk destroying anything of Emmet’s by accident. Lucy instantly headed over to Benny and Unikitty, deciding that she wanted to help the two finally pick a film to stick on, looking for a Christmas-themed one like Emmet said he apparently had a collection of. Emmet was about to talk to Batman until he was distracted by a knock. In fact, EVERYONE was distracted by it, for they all turned their heads towards the door. Only two people in the room knew who it would be, and so Emmet raises a hand to show he was going to get it before quickly hurrying out. Batman looks over to the others “Who else did Emmet invite to the Party? I thought it was for all his friends, which is just all of us, and nobody else. Though he doesn’t need any more friends if he’s friends with me, because I’m the coolest person alive” the Dark Knight does not notice everyone else in the room rolling their eyes at this.

Bouncing towards the door with a ton of energy, Emmet nearly crashes into it when he reaches the hallway, though he manages to keep himself steady enough by holding one hand on the door handle. He then swings it open with a brilliant grin on his face, glad to see the two who were stood there. “Hey, you did actually come!” he cheers “I’m glad you did, we were just deciding what Christmas Film to put on, maybe you could help decide!”  
“Yeah, that’s great, whatever. Now hurry up and get out the way, it’s cold out there” Bad Cop’s face was showing its signature frown. It didn’t look like he was going to smile at ANYTHING. The person stood behind him nods, and Emmet did not recognise them. Exactly the result they had intended the costume to have.  
“Oh, of course” he jumps out the way to let the two in “Who’s that? Did you get a girlfriend or something? I thought you didn’t like people” that earns him a glare from Bad Cop, and a slightly worried look from Danny.  
“This person is my brother, and I’m sure that BOTH of us would appreciate you not telling everyone that. I only decided to come because he wanted to go. I wouldn’t have shown up otherwise” Bad Cop was leaning towards Emmet slightly, looking very menacing indeed, though the Construction Worker somehow did not seem to care about that one bit.  
“Oh, I see! Welcome, I’ve not seen you in ages! What should I call you both? I don’t think you want to use those nicknames… They ARE nicknames, right? At least, I hope they are. It would be a bit weird if those were your actual na-“  
“It might be a nickname, but you still have to use mine” Bad Cop interrupts, getting fed up at the rambling the Construction Worker did. It was like he had no friends to talk to, which was definitely a lie, as he already had people here who were his friends. “I don’t tell people I don’t care about my real name”  
“Uhh… You can call me Danny” said person finally speaks up. Through the eyeholes in the mask, you could see that he looked a little worried. He didn’t consider himself part of the Police, and he was terrible of thinking up fake names, so decided to do the main thing he was good at. Being honest. “D… Don’t worry about using my nickname. I… I don’t really consider it that, anymore, anyway”  
“Alrighty then! Everyone else is gathered in the lounge!” Emmet says, and then he proceeds to bounce back through to there. Somehow, he had so much energy, but perhaps that was because he was actually spending his time with the people he cared about, something he hadn’t done for any Christmas before this one. Bad Cop glances over to Danny, who just sighs before he walks through to the lounge, knowing that his older brother would follow behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm posting it all now so I don't change my mind later down the line and decide that I don't want people to see what I wrote.  
> That's the only reason the updates are all appearing now.
> 
> I'll probably next hide from the website and be nervous about what people think about my writing (which I know isn't perfect). If you have any grammar tips that I fail at noticing, please do let me know. I would definitely like to get better at writing.

All eyes were on him as soon as he entered the room. Bad Cop just looks around at everyone, noticing that they were curious at worst, before turning back to face his brother, who had sat down in one corner of the room. He did his best to ignore everyone wondering why he was here as he, too, sat down, hoping that nobody would pelt him with questions today. He just wanted today to be a quiet day, like every other, but he was only here for one person. The one person who could tell that he was worried almost instantly. “We don’t have to be here, if you don’t want to” Danny quietly tells him, glancing around at everyone else. Nobody had recognised him, probably because of the mask and the dress that he was currently wearing, so he wasn’t being focused on that much.  
“I’m only here because, otherwise, you’d never leave that place” Daniel whispers back, leaning forwards slightly. “I’d rather you didn’t get bored of being cooped up in one building for the rest of your life”  
“Haha, at least you care” a small laugh, though it was good-natured. “Normally when you talk about people, it’s because you don’t like them. I’m glad it’s you who’s my brother, and not anyone else. I don’t think anyone else would care as much as you do” he then pats Daniel’s shoulder reassuringly.  
“I only care because you’re my brother. If you were anyone else, I would care as much as I care about everyone else. Which is not at all” he folds his arms and leans back again, frowning when Danny then reaches over and removes his helmet. “If I wanted that off, I could have taken it off myself” he comments. If there was any annoyance, it was definitely not evident in his voice.

“Uhh… Hey” the two then turn to see Benny just floating there, his arm out as if he had nearly tapped on Bad Cop’s shoulder “Emmet says he’s glad that you two actually came over, he was apparently worried about you. Even Wyldstyle said that he was worried about you, and normally he doesn’t get that worried about people…” the Spaceman looked a bit nervous. He didn’t want to risk being yelled at “… I’m Ben, but everyone calls me Benny. It’s nice to, uhh, actually meet you both… I know who you both are, as I know that Bad Cop doesn’t like talking to random people he doesn’t know. Umm… Th- Thanks for allowing me to build that Spaceship then, man. I… I noticed that you’re hiding your face” he glances down to his hands and starts to twirl his fingers together, not sure about what he should say next. Bad Cop turns back to face Danny, he hadn’t been told about this part.  
“It… It’s okay, buddy” Danny gives Benny the best smile he could “People call me Danny” the smile falters briefly when his mask was commented on, though Benny did not seem to notice. Phew. “Yeah, I am… I didn’t want people questioning what happened, as… I hate talking about it…” he then blinks, though that was a bad idea. The brief flashbacks make him bite his lip, which definitely didn’t go unnoticed. “… And… I don’t want anyone worrying over me about something trivial like that” Bad Cop raises an eyebrow at that. It almost certainly wasn’t trivial. He had SEEN what happened, then. Something like that was almost certainly not going to be forgotten easily.  
“… Well, if you want to watch a film, Emmet finally decided what to put on!” Benny then says, deciding to change the subject for the sake of everyone in the building “It’s some Christmas one, which I don’t really care about, but he seemed happy at finally getting to watch a favourite film with his friends so I’m going to pretend to care while he’s there” as the subject had changed, his mood had turned back to it’s usual upbeat one “I’m sure he’d be happy to know that you two are watching as well!”  
“We… We should be able to watch from here” Danny tells the blue Spaceman “Don’t worry about that, and tell Emmet not to worry, either” Benny nods, before he zips back over to the Double Decker Couch to ‘sit’ on the top, right next to Unikitty.

You wouldn’t expect it, but the silence that followed was actually quite comfortable. After the Film had been started (with Subtitles on, so everyone knew what was going on if someone else decided to have a conversation), everyone quickly returned to doing their own things again. Metalbeard did not move from the bottom of the couch, mainly so he did not get in the way, but also because he was kinda starting to fall asleep a little. Unikitty was munching on the rainbow sprinkles she had been given a short while ago, sometimes accidentally spilling them, creating a colourful mess that slowly ended up spilling onto the floor as well. Batman was trying his best to act like he didn’t care about the Film as it wasn’t about him, but he actually was watching it from where he had been sulking. Benny was zipping around the room, somehow having tons of energy, though he wasn’t yelling anything. He WAS considering talking to the two brothers again, though. Talking of, they had fallen silent as well, with Bad Cop keeping an eye on everyone else in the room while Danny watched the film intently, glad for the subtitles because he wasn’t able to hear the TV properly. Lucy stood by the door with her arms folded, glad to see that nobody had started an argument since the film with on, and Emmet was in the Kitchen,  probably looking for the stuff he needed to make enough food for everyone. They could protest, but he’d make sure that everybody got to eat something while here. Christmas WAS all about sharing, after all, and he’d make sure that they all knew that.

However, when he heard ANOTHER knock at the door, he suddenly looks up. Lucy had moved through to the kitchen as she was the only other person who heard it, and she was looking at him expectedly. He needed an answer for that. “Oh, uhh… Sorry” Emmet gives her a sheepish smile  
“I told you not to” she says, folding her arms and shaking her head in disappointment “If an argument starts, it’s all on you”  
“Yeah, I know. Just… Let me deal with this. I’ll do my best to make sure that nothing bad happens, because I can always do that!” somehow, Lucy did not believe him, though she let him trot through to the main hall, following behind to see what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like not writing notes at the start but, when it's for something that I'm posting the chapters for all in one go, I kinda run out of things to write.
> 
> Uhh... I wish AO3 had a way to set Chapters to be posted in the future, so I could set up scheduled updates when I finish writing. But, like, if that's a thing already, I'm just an idiot who never noticed it, haha.

“Oh, hello! I didn’t expect you to arrive as well!” Emmet says as he opens the door, seeing Business stood there looking a little nervous. “I… Sorta invited you, as well as someone who Lucy says doesn’t like you”  
“… Oh, really?” President Business looked a little shocked. If what was said was anything to go by… Emmet had just invited people without thinking that everyone would come. “Well, I’m just here to have a nice time. Thanks for inviting me, I’m glad that you think I’ve reformed enough to actually be a part of your friend group”  
“Emmet” Lucy’s tone was more of a warning than anything “I already said that you shouldn’t have done that. Especially since you had invited them first. I didn’t think you’d invite him anyway!”  
“I’m sorry! I just thought that it would be nice to invite him to a Christmas Party, because Christmas is all about celebrating with your friends and family, and not about arguing or hating each other. I didn’t think they’d both arrive, and I’m sure that they won’t argue. For the sake of everyone in the building” Emmet seemed very sure in himself.  
“Well…” Business starts “… I’ll do my best to not talk to anyone. I’ll just wave, and sit in the lounge, and I’ll only talk if spoken to. I would rather not be forced to leave because of the things I’ve done in the past, which I do regret doing. Everyo- _Mostly_ everyone knows that” he gives an awkward smile. This conflict was happening because of him, and he didn’t think it would. He WAS truly trying to prove himself as a good guy, after all. Wyldstyle looks him over, judging every movement he made, before finally sighing.  
“Alright, fine, he can stay. But, if anything bad happens, he’ll be the first to leave. And I’ll make sure of that” she turns, about to walk through, until she sees Benny poke his head through the doorway. The people in the other room must have heard something happening in the hallway. Man Upstairs, this was going to be hard to explain…  
“Oh, hello!” Benny did not seem to care about explanations right now “ I didn’t know you would be showing up as well! When did you get here?”  
“Well…” Business glances away, not wanting everyone to hate Emmet because he was here “… I only just arrived, actually. I saw that something was going down here, so I decided to pop in and see what’s up”  
“Oh, cool! It’s just a Christmas Party! We’ve got a Film on and, if people don’t argue about it, we’re going to put some music on as well! Everyone else is in the main room!” and then the hyper Spaceman vanishes again. Lucy glances at Emmet, nervously, before also following Benny. Business sighs, and then he decided to just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?

…

Apparently, a lot. As soon as a THIRD person entered the living room, most people looked over to see who it was. Metalbeard looked a little shocked to see that President Business had arrived at the apartment, though he said nothing about it. Batman was pretending to ignore everything that was going on right now. Unikitty just waves, before continuing to eat the sprinkles, nearly done with the whole tub by that point. However, those weren’t the people that Business was worrying about the reactions for. He only needed to glance over to the corner of the room to spot who he knew didn’t want to see him, and his already nervous smile falters a bit. He quickly turns away though, when he does, he feels someone staring at him. He knows full well who’s staring at him, and he knows why they’re staring, and he knows that it’s not a good thing that they’re staring. “I won’t be staying for too long” he finally speaks up “I just saw that there was a Party going on here, so I decided to visit and see how everyone was. I… I’m not here to argue with anyone, or anything” he nervously steps over to the Couch, and sits on the bottom, glancing around the room, barely able to keep his focus on the Film. He sees Bad Cop about to move, only to be stopped by his brother. The two talk about something, though he cannot lip read so he does not know what they’re saying, though it’s very likely about him from the way that the younger of the two (who was wearing a dress for some odd reason?) keeps glancing in his direction. And, whenever that happens, Business can see the distrust and nervousness in his eyes. He didn’t want to be in the same room as he was. That was understandable… Business didn’t even want to be in the same room as himself either. The stuff that he had done was definitely not forgivable, even if he wished that it was. Neither of the three would forget any of it, and… He wasn’t sure about if he could ever get their trust again. There was a reason that neither of them wanted to see him again, after all.

For Business, the silence was excruciating. He felt like everyone was judging him for every little move that he made, and he was starting to get a bit jumpy as well. He should have just left, and then nobody would have to deal with him being there… He nearly yells when he hears someone talking to him, as well, though he somehow manages to keep his calm for the moment, glancing up to see who it was. “I don’t see how nobody else cares” Danny glances around at every one of Emmet’s friends, as if to make a point. “Though, that might be because they haven’t seen all that you’ve done to people. And because of Emmet, because he forgives everyone. They don’t care because he doesn’t, but I can’t forgive people that easily, especially not you” Business already doesn’t want to be here anymore. He just wants to leave, so he didn’t have to be confronted by someone who was normally so nice… Who was normally nice, more than 8 Years ago…  
“Yes, I know, I know you hate me…” he starts “… And you’re not wrong for hating me, either. I was too absorbed in my own goals to care about how anyone else felt, and I was wrong for that. I already know…”  
“… You’re not going to be allowed to apologise or anything. I don’t care what you say, too much was done for me to even consider forgiving you” Danny crosses his arm, pointedly making sure that his left arm was the one at the front. Whatever his expression was is hidden by the mask he wore, and his eyes didn’t betray any of his emotions. Not like how they had earlier. “I _hate_ you. I didn’t think I could hate anyone, but… I can. And the only person I hate happens to be you. You shouldn’t have bothered coming” he flinches when a hand is placed on his shoulder, though he glances over to see that it was just his brother, who was probably there to make sure this situation didn’t get out of hand. “I can deal with this myself” Danny tells him. Ahh, there was the bitterness in his voice, it had finally showed itself “I don’t need you trying to help me all the time”  
“… I’m not trying to help you” Bad Cop comments, deliberately not turning to look at Business during this whole thing. “I just want to say that I think you should punch him. It’s not equal to what he did, but I don’t think you’re going to be able to reach that level without actually ending up killing him, which is illegal. And, as you’re not part of the Police anymore… I’d rather not have to arrest you for breaking the law, even if I think it could be excused”  
“I… Would not rather I died” Business finally speaks up “I’m doing my best to make peace with everyone else and, while I know that it’ll never happen with you, I know that you’re never going to forgive me or anything. I just want to say… Would you really punch me in front of everyone in Emmet’s Apartment?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did realise, at the end, that I never made any mention of snow in this but, uhh, since it's Christmas... We can pretend that there is snow? Like, that's what people normally do. I named this before writing, so... I never really thought about the name properly.
> 
> Also, there's not gonna be a set happy ending for this. This is the ending you get, this is the ending I wrote. I can't be bothered to write any more for this. Even if I write something else, though, it's important to note that nobody died, and the only things of note that happened is that Good Cop and Bad Cop finally showed up after being deemed 'missing' after TAKOS Tuesday, and that Emmet and his friends all know different bits about what happened before TAKOS Tuesday.  
> It was also the first time I properly wrote for Metalbeard (Pirate Speak is hard to write), Unikitty, Batman, Benny and Wyldstyle/Lucy. Until I work it all out, everyone will be a little bit OOC, but I'll definitely accept tips on how to write some of these characters a bit better. I'll also accept tips on anything else you feel like I could do better in.
> 
> I'm definitely going to write more because I love The Lego Movie and some of the characters in it and the Second Film was great and I need to write for that as well.

What was he even expecting? Everyone had noticed that something was finally going down, so they were all looking over, and Emmet had even come through to have a look at what the commotion was all about as well. There had been silence for several seconds, as if the three were contemplating their life decisions before, finally, Danny DID actually punch Business. Quite hard, actually, for he was knocked to the side. The silence seemed to persist as every was trying to work out exactly what they had just witnessed. Bad Cop had returned to his seat before Business had been punched, and he currently wasn’t paying any attention to what was happening now. Business, meanwhile, was trying to recover from the punch, for he hadn’t expected it to actually happen. Danny shakes his hand, as if he hadn’t punched anyone that hard in a while but, while that was true, it was really because he shouldn’t actually be punching people in the first place. Nobody knew that because he always wore gloves, and he much preferred that to be the case.

In the silence, Danny let his anger get the better of him, for he suddenly grabs President Business by the front of his shirt and picks him up, making the politician be raised a short distance off the ground because of how short he (Business) really was. “You shouldn’t ever use people to get your goals, especially when they were actually willing to do something at first. You have contact with only two humans for 8 Years, and you’re quick to discard them both because they’re not perfect like you think your robots are. Your robots, who are vitally flawed and who couldn’t do half the things that the two people could do! Maybe I should throw YOU out the window, like you threatened to do before. It wouldn’t be down the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness, but it would sure as hell hurt anyway. Not like I’d know, since I can’t exactly feel any pain”  
“… I would rather not be lectured about things I’ve done in-front of everyone else” Business says quietly, glancing around at everyone else for help. Nobody else moves, though, for they were trying to work out what they were supposed to do to not get hurt, and Bad Cop looked like he was deliberately ignoring everything that was going on.  
“Yeah, you don’t want them to know, because they’re the first people to forgive you as they have nothing to hate you for! They didn’t have to deal with any of the shit that you put me through, and you don’t want them to KNOW about any of the shit that you put me through! You don’t want anyone to hate you, but they really should” he raises his other hand (the right one) and finally removes his mask, letting the scars that covered most of his face finally be visible. They weren’t scars exactly, though. It was more like burns. And it didn’t look very pleasant, though Danny was not allowing President Business to look away. “This is what you did just because my brother wasn’t exactly perfect. Just because _someone_ escaped, and it wasn’t his fault. You thought that I deserved this, and you really wanted to kill me, just because my brother isn’t perfect, and I didn’t want you to do something as I was sick of everything you’ve done so far. You’re lucky I’m wearing this because, if I wasn’t, I would show everyone” he then motions to the dress. Which was still unexplained.

In the meanwhile, Unikitty had finally had enough of all this arguing. She tossed the now empty tub onto the seat next to her, before finally yelling “WHY IS EVERYONE SO ANGRY! WHY CAN’T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG FOR ONCE!”, this makes Danny flinch, though he doesn’t stop staring at Business. Emmet takes several steps over and quietly says;  
“I was hoping that everyone would get along but, if you’re not going to… Everyone could just leave?” this prompts Danny to turn his head to face the Construction Worker, still looking extremely annoyed. “… Wow. It looks like you were thrown into a fire or something, but… Not that accurately. Like… Why is only around your left eye free of… Whatever happened to the rest of it?” thankful for this distraction, Business manages to fall out of his grip and stumble a short distance away to not risk being thrown anywhere. Danny, meanwhile, winces slightly. His expression falters. He finally feels everyone starting at him, which he hadn’t intended for, and then he just runs, pushing past Emmet and Lucy and exiting the building and just trying to get as far away from everyone as he could. “Aww man, did I say something wrong again?” Emmet asks, watching this happen and breaking the stunned silence before it could get too bad.  
“I… I don’t think we should leave him alone” Lucy comments, after blinking a few times. “It’s probably not a good idea to do that, but… Business, you can’t go. You’ll just make this whole thing worse. Emmet, I told you not to invite him, so it IS kinda your fault that this happened”  
“Oh, for fuck sake” Bad Cop finally stands up and turns around, looking at everyone “If he gets injured then, Emmet, I’m blaming this whole thing on you. He shouldn’t have had to deal with seeing THAT idiot on the first day he leaves the house” Business shrinks in his spot even further “I’m going after him because I’m the only person he trusts”  
“I… I’ll come as well!” Benny says, quickly floating after Bad Cop “I don’t want anyone to get hurt! And, well, he seemed nice, and I don’t want him to continue being sad!” the Spaceman was unnaturally worried. Bad Cop was secretly glad that Benny decided to join, as he didn’t want to search alone.  
“Maybe, if I feel up to it, I’ll tell you a little about what happened” Bad Cop then stares at Business for several seconds before leaving, Benny following behind.

Everyone else then turns to look at Business, with a mix of concern and worry on their faces. “I guess I could let you know what happened” he shrugs, having finally calmed down a little now that both the people who wanted him dead had finally left the building.   
“You’re the only one here who knows what happened” Lucy nods “And you do sort of owe us an explanation, since Emmet mentioning it seemed to make him reach his breaking point”  
“Yeah, I know… I… I’d rather only tell you the relevant parts as, for the rest of it… He can tell you if he ever wants to”  
“Man, I can’t believe this is how my Christmas Party ended” Emmet comments, a sad look on his face “I was hoping it would be nice, and fun, and happy. But, instead, I ended up ruining everything because I didn’t want people to keep arguing…”  
“It not be totally ye fault, boy” Metalbeard suddenly pipes up “Business, here, also played part in this whole debacle”  
“Hey, you didn’t know” Lucy pats him on the back “And, he probably wasn’t going to tell any of us, anyway. President Business IS the only person who will tell us what happened” and then she looks at him expectedly. Business sighs, knowing that he would never be able to get out of saying anything. But he COULD leave most of it out… They didn’t need to know what happened over 8 Years, only the most recent thing was relevant.  
“Well, okay… After the Special was freed, when we finally had him in our clutches, I was definitely very angry. We had just lost the Piece of Resistance after finally having it in our grasp” Emmet looks a little sheepish at this, he hadn’t intended to get involved in any of this in the first place “The two were invited to the Relic Room, where I got to demonstrate the Kragle… Not on any of them, though. On someone else, of course. I…” he trails off. How do you explain this to people who didn’t hate you now? “… They’re not regular burns. They’re more like acid burns. Worse, and definitely more painful, and something that you should really think longer about before giving them to someone” he stares at the floor upon finishing speaking. Unikitty’s expression was unreadable, though she then jumps up and runs out the room, no doubt trying to find the others now.  
“Wow, that sounds just like one of the Villains that I fight. Half of his face is normal, while the other half has an injury of varying origin, one of which being acid” Batman comments in his usual deadpan   tone, reminding everyone that he was there in the room. Wyldstyle glares at him. Metalbeard just sighs. Emmet’s expression is unreadable, as if he’s trying to work out exactly how to react to all this.  
“I’m… Just going to go” Business then says, starting to walk towards the exit “Leave you to enjoy the rest of your day without me. Maybe you’ll actually enjoy it, being around the people you care about rather than being around me” and with that, he was gone as well.

“… Wow” Emmet finally comments “Imagine that. Business actually didn’t think about something that he did first. And I thought he planned everything he did out” this just makes Lucy facepalm.  
“I’m sure that Benny will call us once he’s been found. Hopefully, he hasn’t gotten himself lost. People can… People can make a lot of terrible decisions when they’re angry about something” Emmet just nods hopefully.

The most they could do, now, was wait. Hopefully, they’d get good news.


	7. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I know I said I wasn't going to do this. However, my brain was like "I have a good idea for this" and I ended up writing it because, if I think about something, I'll continue thinking about it until I finally write it down.
> 
> I'll try to promise that this is definitely the last part to this, since this is supposed to be the ending. Chapter 6 was supposed to be the ending point.  
> I'll see you readers in my next Fic, whatever it may be.

Running in the snow was not a good idea, and it’s definitely not something he’d recommend anyone try doing. Especially not while there was also falling snow as well. He had just panicked, everything had been silent, and people were staring, and he didn’t mean to do that, and he had just run, not thinking about what would end up happening. He didn’t even remember which direction he had chosen, he had just wanted to remove himself from that situation and hopefully never show his face around them again. It wasn’t like him to get angry like that, he was supposed to be the happy one, the one that people saw as nice and never angry and someone they could rely on to be a friend if they needed it. Hopefully, someone followed him. The snow fall must have covered up most of his footprints by now, so if they didn’t then it’d become impossible for anyone to find him.

He lets out a yell as, all of a sudden, he starts falling. He had been running, not looking where he was going, and he had ended up tripping, flailing his arms as he fell to the ground. His first thought was that it was cold. It was freezing and wearing something without regard for the cold temperature was a terrible idea, apparently he hadn’t thought properly about anything today. His second thought was that he’d end up covered by the snow if he didn’t attempt to get up now. The weather had no regards for anyone who was out there, and it just snowed, building up the layers and making it terrible to trek through. And even worse to try and get out of. Even just lying there for several seconds made him realise just how cold it was, and it was very hard to move when he was trying to not freeze, either. Instead, he just couldn’t be bothered to move anywhere, and he just lay there… The silence was not a good thing for him. He had been fine with it, at first, though that quickly turned to panic and worry and his thoughts had gotten dark really fast and now he really didn’t want to be left there. He should have just headed home and then he wouldn’t have ended up being this lost and alone. And it was _cold_.

Even though there was the sound of only one pair of footsteps, there were two people searching the area. The one who was running did not show the panic on their face, but they certainly were panicking anyway. He should have just thrown Business out as soon as he arrived, then this whole thing would have been avoided and they wouldn’t need to worry about anything. The second person definitely looked worried, and they were floating along, using their height above to their advantage to try and find the missing person. “Wait” Benny finally calls, grabbing the back of Bad Cop’s jacket to stop him from moving any further. The area was as silent as ever, though the Police Man knew that Benny wouldn’t have stopped him if he didn’t see anything. Benny then floats forwards, having noticed that the snow was lower in one specific part, and they had apparently gotten lucky because they found him. Lying there, most likely very cold. The Spaceman picks him up, and ends up carrying him. “Man, it looks like he’s asleep” he comments “We should probably get him home”  
“… **I** can do that. You can go back to your other friends and just leave him with me” Bad Cop apparently didn’t like the thought of needing anyone helping him.  
“But, but… Surely it’s easier if I carry him? I can stay way above the snow, and not get hindered by it while carrying him, and you can go and show the way without being slowed down while carrying someone” Benny protests “And, besides, I did help. And I want to help out. He’s my friend as well, and I don’t want you to be forced to carry him all the way home without anyone to help you”  
“I don’t need any help, but I can tell that you’re not going to listen to me at all” he turns and starts walking in a different direction, knowing that the Spaceman would be following closely behind every step of the way “I would rather have none of you lot know where I live, but… It looks like that can’t be the case. Of COURSE it can’t be the case” he folds his arms and looks annoyed… More annoyed than usual. Benny does not notice this, as he cannot see the expression on Bad Cop’s face.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others where you live! I’m just going to come over, and help make sure he’s fine, and then we can make hot chocolate and it can all go back to normal”

The rest of the journey there was silent. Bad Cop had done his best to ignore Benny, who had given up trying to get him to talk again pretty early on. Upon reaching the building, Bad Cop opens the door, and the Spaceman instantly heads inside and to the lounge to place his brother on the couch, before looking around for a blanket or something else warm to place over him. Somehow, that had been expected, for the Cop comes through shortly after with a large blanket, and he throws it over his brother. Benny then decides to look around the place, floating around and heading into the kitchen to see if he could find the stuff to make hot chocolate. Conveniently, yes, yes he could find the stuff. The cupboards all seemed to have been split into two sides, with the brothers having separated everything that they like so they could easily find it, most likely. And the hot chocolate powder was clearly not going to be on Bad Cop’s side (it wasn’t), so it didn’t take long to find it. He then picks up the kettle, refills it with water, and sticks that on, and now… He just had to wait. At some point, Daniel had come through to the kitchen. He stares at Benny for several seconds, before heading over to the cupboard that contains the mugs, opening only one of the doors and pulling out two mugs, sticking them on the countertop, and then he glances at the kettle to see that it was already on. Next, he heads to the fridge, to grab the milk and whipped cream, placing that near the mugs. Benny watches as Daniel grabs several more things; Marshmallows, a bar of chocolate, and a grater. “There are three of us in the house” he finally points out.  
“Yeah, I know. I’m not having any though” the Spaceman looks a little sad at this, before then looking at all the things brought out. The kettle finished boiling, and Bad Cop instantly picks it up and pours some water into one of the mugs. After putting it back down, he carefully measures the power.  
“That’s a lot of stuff to use” Benny was expecting to be ignored as he sorts his own drink out. He glances over to see Bad Cop very specifically counting the marshmallows.  
“I know it is. He just likes having his hot chocolate a very specific way, which is why I’m making it. I would very much rather you didn’t mess it up at all” he starts grating the chocolate on-top, before finally finishing. “I don’t know why he likes having stuff with so much sugar. It’s not like he ever has tons of energy or anything” the two then head through to the lounge again, and Daniel very carefully places the mug on the coffee table. ‘ _Perhaps that’s the exact reason’_ Benny stops himself from saying his thoughts out loud, ‘ _Perhaps he normally has barely any energy at all, so he eats foods with a high sugar content to actually have some energy’_ that… Was an odd thing to think about, though it would explain a lot. The two then sat in silence while Benny sipped his drink, and this whole thing somehow felt normal.

When he finally woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was staring at the back of a sofa. And it was actually somewhere warm. And he recognised exactly where he was. Slowly turning around, the first thing he heard was a hyperactive voice. “B, look! He’s finally awake! Your brother woke up!”  
“Oh my f- Yes, Benny, I can see that. You don’t need to tell me” that voice was familiar. He stares at the two other people in the room before realising that he was lying on his side. And his glasses were not on, and he doesn’t know where they are. If it wasn’t for the two people being in the room, he would have actually shown his panic. Instead, Daniel stands up and walks over, picking the pair of glasses up from the table and putting them back on his face, allowing him to see more than 5 centimetres in-front of his face again. “I… What?” he asks, slowly sitting up and looking around the room again, very quickly spotting the drink on the table. Benny saw his eyes light up, and he seemed to gain some energy just by looking at the drink. “Oh! Thankee!” He picks it up and takes a sip, and then Benny wonders how someone could just drink something like that as it was. Despite all that had happened that day, mostly everything had returned to normal.  
“Don’t forget. You’re probably going to want to get changed, as well” Daniel suddenly speaks up, after having been sat there silently for a while.  
“I will! I just don’t want this to get cold, first” it was almost as if he hadn’t been found out in the freezing cold several minutes ago, he was already acting all happy and cheery again. Benny thought, however, that he was probably deliberately ignoring what had happened, trying to keep it forgotten so nobody brought it up again. And it sure seemed like Bad Cop was not going to bring it up either. What else did the two know, that they were going to try and ignore and never talk about again? The Spaceman would have questioned it, had he wanted to risk being kicked out the building. Instead, he just sat in the silence, glad that he was being allowed to stay.


End file.
